


associated

by dayevsphil



Series: dayevsphil commissions [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: The power is out and Phil is bored.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dayevsphil commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682980
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	associated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetGladnessDwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGladnessDwell/gifts).



> for megan ♥ thank you so much for commissioning such a fun prompt and for being a dream to work with!
> 
> reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/617386222131757056/associated)

"I'm bored, Dan."

"So you've said."

"Aren't you bored?"

"Sure, but I'm not making it your problem."

"That's out of character."

"Fuck off."

"So you're not making it my problem _yet_. I know you're going to snap as soon as your data runs out. I'm bored, let's do something."

"Like what? Power's out, I'm not in the mood to fuck, and all our games are best with four people."

"We could play a two-person game!"

"We don't _have_ any two-person games, Phil. Like, we could try to play our games, I guess, but it'll get annoying fast."

"What about I Spy?"

"No."

"Truth or Dare?"

"You'll just make me clear your dishes. Absolutely not."

"Fine, fine, what about... okay, we could play a word game. Y'know, word association or something."

"Alright. Do you want me to -"

"Dog!"

"- start. Guess not."

"Fine, yeah, okay, you can start."

"Thank you. Okay, uh, I guess I'll go with... puppy."

"You're just stealing my word, Dan!"

"It's not my fault that you put dogs in my head!"

"Okay, whatever. Puppy it is. Um, cute."

"What's cute? Er, babies."

"You're supposed to say the first word that comes to mind, Dan, you're not supposed to think about it."

"Fine, whatever. I stand by babies."

"Crying."

"Wall-E."

"Still? You're still -"

"Now who's not understanding the game, Phil?"

"Shut up. Robot."

"Roomba."

"Dog."

"You can't reuse words."

"Technically, I didn't use dog. We hadn't started yet."

"I'll leave if you keep this up, you know. I'll go take a bath and use all your favourite bath stuff _and_ lock the door."

"That's animal cruelty, I think."

"It's just regular cruelty. You're not an animal."

"Well -"

"No, nope, we aren't doing this right now. We're starting over. Pick a new word, Phil. If it's dog-related, I'm leaving."

"Okay, but, like, now that's all I can think about."

"Fine, I'll start again. Annoying."

"Is that your word or are you just insulting me?"

"Both."

"Fine, annoying. Weeee-ooooo."

"W-what the fuck was that?"

"I'm doing a car alarm sound."

"That's not a _word_ , Phil. You can't just make noises with your mouth."

"Words are mouth noises, technically."

"God, you're awful. Take it from the top, try again."

"You're very strict about the rules of this word game."

"One of us has to be, or we're just going to end up squawking at each other for two hours. And we already do that in our spare time."

"Okay, fine. Green."

"Tree."

"Santa."

"S- okay. Guess I can see how you got there. It's May, but I guess I get that."

"Dan, Christmas is always on my mind."

"I know. Reindeer."

"Bells."

"Ugh, school."

"Clock."

"Time."

"Death."

"Death? Phil, that's pretty fucking morbid of you."

"It's what I associate with time!"

"Really? I know it's off-brand for me, but there's lots of, like, good or even just neutral words that I associate with time before I hit death."

"I didn't realise this was judge Phil o'clock."

"I'm not judging you, I'm just - I dunno, surprised. I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, like, I know your brain is weird, but you think about death so much less than I do."

"That's probably true, but I also don't feel the need to talk about it every single time that it crosses my mind. It's better for me to just ignore it until it goes away."

"So you ignore death until you stop thinking about it, and I just joke about it until it makes us both laugh. That's... healthy."

"Thank you, Dr. Dan. I wasn't aware that I signed up for therapy."

"Shut up. Do you want to keep playing?"

"Not really. Do you want to make jokes about death now?"

"Desperately."

"Okay, but I want marshmallows for this."

**Author's Note:**

> another huge thank you to megan! big gratitude to chicken, puddle, and jude as well for reading this over and for putting up with me changing my mind twenty times on whether or not i could pull off dialogue-only.


End file.
